


Sun Warmed Shenanigans

by jadehqknb



Series: Ship Fics [17]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Beach Day, Established Relationship, Flirting, M/M, mention of Karasuno, mention of nekoma - Freeform, playing chicken, side pairing BokuMichi, sun warmed, team get together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 16:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb
Summary: Daichi and Tetsurou plan a beach day with all their friends and learn it’s really not wise to count your chickens before they hatch.





	Sun Warmed Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Pau!!! I hope you have a wonderful day full of laughter, food and fun!

“Heckin’ the sand is _hot_!” Kuroo exclaimed, hurrying across the scalding flecks of pulverized rock and shells trying to find the Perfect Spot ™ . 

“I told you to keep your shoes on, doofus,” Daichi said, strolling leisurely behind him. 

“And I told you, I don’t like getting sand in them.” 

Daichi rolled his eyes, falling into laughter when Kuroo stumbled over his own dancing feet, landing with a whoomp, a plume of sand kicking up from his impact. “I can’t believe I used to think you were graceful.” He reached where Kuroo remained on the ground and looked down at him with a bemused grin. 

Kuroo flung an accusing finger at him. “I am grace personified Sawamura. Just you wait till winter, I’ll skate circles around you.” 

Daichi’s boisterous laughter rang out and despite it being at his expense, Kuroo smiled. Daichi looked even more handsome when he was happy, laugh lines in the corners of his eyes already taking shape. Kuroo hoped they’d still be together when they really showed themselves. He wanted to see Daichi with salt and pepper hair (he was already getting a few stray grays thanks to his stress of captaincy of Karasuno his third year). In time, he knew, they both would lose their athletic physiques, or at the very least they would be tempered by age. Kuroo tried to picture it, the image hazy but not unpleasant. 

“You’re thinking sappy things again aren’t you?” Daichi asked drawing him away from his vision of the future. 

“Of course not, I’m just admiring the clouds.”

Daichi looked up at the vast unblemished blue above their heads then down again at Kuroo, cocking an eyebrow. He shook his head, rolling his eyes but Kuroo didn’t miss the fond smile on his face. 

“Well, since your clumsy ass landed here, this is as good a spot as any,” Daichi remarked, dropping his beach bag. He pulled a large blanket from it, flicking his wrists to lay it out against the sand. 

Kuroo pushed himself up, dusting off whatever sand he could, earning grumbles from Daichi who told him to “take his preening downwind”. Instead Kuroo shook his whole body in a very dog like matter to release more of the sand he couldn’t reach even with his long limbs. 

“Just take your shirt off, you menace.”

“Oh ho? Eager to see me half naked already Sawamura? How lewd.”

He didn’t miss the heat of Daichi’s cheeks despite the scowl on his face. “We’re at the beach, idiot. What the hell else were you gonna do?’

Kuroo pulled his shirt off, flinging it to the blanket and placed his hands on his waist, cocking one hip. “Deny all you want, I know you like the view.” 

“Yeah, the oceanline looks really beautiful today.”

“You wound me Sawamura,” Kuroo sighed, wiping away an imaginary tear. 

If Daichi rolled his eyes any harder they might actually become stuck in the back of his head. He went back to arranging their set up, stabbing in the large umbrella pole then popping open the canopy nearly clocking Kuroo in the head with it. 

“We’ll get ice closer to eating time,” Daichi murmured to himself, pulling off his own shirt and dumping it into the now nearly empty beach bag. 

Kuroo stared unabashedly, eyes raking appreciatively over the dips and swells of his boyfriend’s fantastic muscular build. Daichi really went all out this year it seemed. Kuroo knew he’d been spending a lot of time at the gym, but _damn_ . He’d seen little glimpses of Daichi’s body here and there, particularly during their time at training camps before they got together. But then Kuroo hadn’t allowed himself to _look_ for fear of his massive crush being discovered. That and it was just rude to stare. 

But he’d seen enough to know that the faint six pack he was ogling was new. And he was definitely appreciating it. Darting his tongue again dry lips, he considered it would be prudent and necessary to tear his gaze away so as not to acquire a… situation. They had people joining them soon enough and it would not do to be sporting a boner when they arrived. 

The need to touch was overwhelming, however, and Kuroo considered that he was either a bit more of a masochist or exhibitionist than he previously believed when he said, “Sawamura, lemme help you with sunscreen before you burn that fragile epidermis of yours.”

Daichi roved his eyes over Kuroo’s form and he could feel a flush starting from his neck rolling down over his chest. Only Daichi, bless or curse him (Kuroo wasn’t sure), came to a completely different conclusion for its existence. “Says the guy already burning, come’re Snow White.” He gestured to the blanket, bending to pick up a bottle of sunscreen. 

Kuroo was tempted to push the point, trying to gain control back of the situation. While he wouldn’t complain at Daichi wanting, or at the very least being willing to touch him, it felt exceeding less sexy when the concern _actually_ stemmed around sunburn avoidance rather than just using it as an excuse to touch. 

Maybe he just over thought things too much.

Either way, thirty seconds later he found himself sitting crossed legged as Daichi’s strong hands lathered with sunscreen slid over his skin. The pout he sported melted away under that touch, Daichi taking extra care to get every spot covered and Kuroo wondered if he’d under estimated his boyfriend. Mentally he shrugged. Did it really matter whether Daichi was concerned for his safety rather than being motivated by his ibido? Both had the same result: Daichi touching him. 

So, a win. But Kuroo still wanted to touch him, badly. 

He was drawn from his thoughts by a firm slap to his back. “Ok, all done. Time to turn.” 

Kuroo’s pulse rate increased unexpectedly. Why did the fact Daichi was about to touch his torso make his face heat up as bright as if he were burned? Maybe he _was_ burning. He hadn’t actually sunscreened his face yet. 

“Kuroo come on, they’ll be here soon and I want to finish prepping the food,” Daichi complained, oblivious to Kuroo’s crisis. 

It was avoidance of Daichi’s increased irritation that spurred Kuroo to actually move. He lay on his back, hands behind his head and forced a teasing smirk on his face. “Seems easier this way.” He sighed, closing his eyes to feign nonchalance, making a show of nestling into the sun warmed blanket. “More comfortable too.”

Daichi huffed but didn’t say anything. Kuroo could feel him shifting around on his knees. The touch of his hands just above Kuroo’s collar bones made him flinch. “Oh, what’s this?” his boyfriend asked in teasing tones, “someone sensitive here?” He traced a finger over the jut of one bone and Kuroo couldn’t stop the shiver that racked his body. His eyes popped open to find Daichi staring down at him with a decidedly dangerous glint in his eyes. “I’ll have to file that away for later.”

Kuroo swallowed thickly as Daichi worked his way down his torso, rubbing the lotion into his pecks, fingertips teasing his nipples for the barest second drawing a startled gasp from Kuroo. This was definitely not going anywhere near according to plan. It was both better and worse. He’d only considered the boner predicament, not the fact Daichi would, under the guise of helping him, do a reconacense of his ticklish spots. 

His hands shot forward to grasp Daichi’s wrists just as he reached Kuroo’s ribcage. He did _not_ squeak. “On second thought, there _is_ a lot of prep work to do, so I’ll just finish this.” 

Daichi’s grin was downright wicked. “But my hands are already slicked up. Might as well have me finish, hmmm?”

“You’re a devil. Did you trade bodies with Suga?” 

Daichi laughed brightly at that. He leaned in and just when Kuroo thought he was going to kiss him said, “You may think you’re sneaky, but I’m on to you, Kuroo Tetsurou. You know this is my body and I know you want to touch it.” Then he _winked_ and stood up. “But you’re right, I should get the food prep done. Make sure you get every inch, don’t want a weird burn pattern right?” 

Kuroo groaned, flopping onto his back again. He swore on the sand, sun and surf that he would have his revenge. 

“Dai-san!” he heard chibi-chan call and groaned again. 

Revenge, however, would have to wait until when they weren’t surrounded by their friends. _Not in front of the children, Kuroo_. 

Soon the beach was flooded with cats and crows and owls (both former and current), groups of them clustering together to catch up in the bright rays of the sun and the splash of the waves.

It wasn’t long after everyone’s arrival that Daichi served an excellent lunch that was praised by all and Kuroo felt a swell of pride at his boyfriend’s success.

Daichi had outlined his plans for opening a food truck and this was a test run of several of the recipes. So far, everything was a huge hit. He couldn’t do everything, of course, there were some items that needed to be made and distributed fresh but that would come later. 

They already had another get together planned later in the year for it. 

“Hey, hey, hey! We should play some chicken!” Bokuto exclaimed. He pointed at Kuroo and Daichi. “I challenge _you_ , Tetsu! Your crow versus mine!” He threw an arm around Michimiya, whose pink cheeks grew pinker but her smile was nearly as bright as Bokuto’s. 

Kuroo almost couldn’t look at them, they were so lumincient. 

A small part of him envied their open affection. Bokuto was well known for his exuberant personality which, of course, bled into his physical interactions. He was lucky to have someone comfortable with public displays of affection. 

Kuroo was a lot more like that than people would expect but Daichi shied away from most PDA. Being willing to touch Kuroo as much as he did to put sunscreen on him had been a surprise. A mostly pleasant one. He still owed him for that and would definitely collect.

Personally he would love to have Daichi’s strong, thick thighs on his shoulders but, as expected, Daichi tried to deflect. In the worst way possible. He laughed. “Sounds like fun Bo but maybe another guy and girl would be better? Would make it an even match.” 

Kuroo nearly smacked his forehead. For as smart as Daichi was, he could be really, really dumb too. Not that Kuroo was much better, to be honest. It had taken the better part of their first year in university for him to figure out and then believe that Daichi reciprocated his feelings. But that wasn’t the point now. The point now was Daichi had stuck his foot in it, big time. 

Michimiya was still smiling but there was a flicker of fire scorching in her eyes. She took a step closer, pushing one dainty finger against Daichi’s chest and for just a heartbeat Kuroo was pissed _she_ had touched his newly ripped pec before he had. “You listen here, Sawamura Daichi, chicken isn’t just about strength.”

“Yui, it’s all about strength and I’m sorry, strong as you are, I’m stronger. It’s just a matter of… well… physical matter. Of which I have more than you.” 

Now, Kuroo knew from personal experience how fearless Daichi could be. He’d faced down numerous opponents across the net and had Sugawara Koushi as a best friend. But even he was surprised when he didn’t even flinch at the pure fury in Michimiya’s eyes. Ok, the puffed up chipmunk cheeks were detering from the fearsome look she was going for but Kuroo questioned whether Daichi had heard of the concept ‘quit while you’re ahead’.

“We are going to beat you, Sawamura, prepare for war!” 

Michimiya stomped back to Bokuto who never lost his grin. He tossed his arm back over his girlfriend, saying loudly, “Babe that was _hot!_ Let’s get in the water, I need to cool down.”

Kuroo shook his head then looked down at Daichi whose eyes were very wide. “I had no idea she’d take it this seriously,” he muttered. 

Kuroo snorted. “You’ve known her how long? Come on, S’mura, she’s a tough cookie.” He started towards the water, pausing when Daichi didn’t follow him, and turned to raise an inquisitive eyebrow at him.

“What? We’re not going.” 

Kuroo set his hands on his hips, fixing Daichi with a hard stare. “Look, I know it’s just a stupid game, but I think you really hurt her feelings a little. Just accept the challenge, throw her in the water and that’ll be the end of it.” 

He could see the conflict running in Daichi’s mind play out on his face. Sighing, Kuroo walked back and grabbed his wrist. “Is it really so bad to sit on my shoulders?” 

But he didn’t get far when Daichi pulled him back with a jerk. “Yes, I’m too heavy!” 

Kuroo’s eyes went wide at the loud retort and he turned back to face his boyfriend. Daichi’s face turned pinker when realization hit that he’d said the words so loudly, drawing attention to them. Without thinking, Kuroo crowded close to him, hands on his cheeks keeping their gazes locked on each other. “First, you’re fucking perfect. And second, I’m no wilting flower, Sawamura, I can bear your weight just fine.” 

“I didn’t… I mean…” 

“Shhh,” Kuroo murmured pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Look, this is getting out of hand and this is supposed to be a fun day. If you really, _really_ don’t want to, it’s fine, but personally, I was rather looking forward to having my head between your gorgeous thighs.” 

“Kuroo!” Daichi hissed, smacking his chest. 

“What? I’m just being honest. Come on, Daichi,” and the use of his first name made his face heat up even more, “indulge me now, since you wouldn’t earlier, hmmm?” 

From over the crash of waves, Kuroo could hear Bokuto’s booming voice cat-calling them, insisting they hurry up so he and Michimiya could put out their fire by dunking them in the water.

“Come on, show a fellow former captain some respect,” Kuroo insisted, taking both of Daichi’s hands in his. For all his strength and steady bearing, it amazed Kuroo the things that could rattle him. He just hoped he was able to help otherwise the rest of the day was going to be less than desirable. 

Finally, Daichi nodded, a bit of that familiar determination returning to his gaze. “Ok, let’s clip their wings.” 

“That’s the spirit,” Kuroo cooed, nuzzling his temple. Daichi must have really felt exposed, because he allowed Kuroo to keep his arm around his shoulders, wrapping his own around Kuroo’s waist as they walked to the waterline. 

“Everything ok?” Michimiya asked, concern replacing the fight in her eyes. 

Daichi nodded. “Yeah, sorry, just… it’s nothing. Let’s do this!” 

“Hell yeah!” Bokuto exclaimed. He bent down and threw Michimiya over his shoulder, laughing as she squealed when he took off further into the water. 

They had moved to a little cove where the waves were small, gently lapping at the sand. Soon Kuroo and Bokuto were submerged up to their chests. The cool of the water was welcomed against Kuroo’s skin and he grinned as Daichi made his way to him. “You ready?” he asked. 

At Daichi’s nod, Kuroo dunked his under the water. He could feel Daichi hurry to get into position, swimming close then slotting his legs on either side of Kuroo’s neck. Kuroo wrapped his arms around the tree trunks masquerading as his boyfriend’s thighs and when he had a good grip, stood up. 

What he hadn’t accounted for was his hair in his eyes. “Sawamura, a little help?” 

“Huh? Oh, yeah, one sec.” 

Kuroo felt the brush of thick but gentle fingers moving his hair from side to side until he could blink his eyes open. A few drops of salt water dripped into them but it wasn’t too bad. Across from him Bokuto was facing a similar predicament, Michimiya also working to deblind her boyfriend. 

When they were properly situated with full sight, Kuroo and Bokuto stepped closer until Daichi and Michimiya could clasp hands. 

“Go Michimiya-san!” The call drew all their attention to the beach, the shore lined with pretty much all of their party. 

The first caller had, predictably, been Suga. And just as predictably, Daichi responded with outrage. “Hey! Some best friend you are!” 

Suga just flipped him off. 

“You can do it Yui-chan!” 

“Get him Michimiya-san!” 

“Bokuto-san you’re so cool!”

“Is there no such thing as loyalty?” Daichi grumbled, as his former team continued to cheer for the woman across from him, her face lit up with joyful laughter. 

“Cheer for Sawamura, cats!” Kuroo shouted to the sand. 

“I don’t need pity cat calls!” Daichi insisted. 

Bokuto laughed. “You ready to rumble?” 

Kuroo gave a sharp grin. “Ready to make your girl tumble.” 

From the shore, Suga counted down, “Three! Two! One! Go!” 

Kuroo felt the muscles of Daichi’s thighs, pressed right against his neck and chin, constrict as he worked to keep balance while using his core and arms to fight Michimiya off her perch. Kuroo darted one glance to her face, expecting to see a look of alarm at her quick impending end but all he found was a strong grit and determination. 

And she wasn’t down yet. 

Bokuto moved back, his biceps flexing at the pull against his girlfriend’s body, holding her steady. Daichi and Michimiya’s hands parted momentarily only to slap back together as they both went back in. 

“Damn, she’s stronger than I thought,” Daichi mumbled. 

Kuroo could feel the flex and play of his toes against his back and worked not to squirm. He didn’t want to admit to being ticklish there as well but if Daichi kept accidently prodding him, he would end up dropping him. 

“Dai, babe, don’t squirm so much, I got you,” he tried instead. 

“Not now Tetsu,” Daichi growled and it wasn’t fair how much Kuroo was turned on by the use of his name like that even if it was to chastise him during a stupid game. 

“Oh ho? Having a bit of trouble there, _Tetsu_?” Bokuto teased. The words had barely left his lips when he looked up, turned beet red, then snapped his head back down. 

Kuroo’s grin went a bit ferel. “Problem, Kou?” 

“Nope, no problem!” Bokuto insisted but the tenseness in his tone said otherwise. 

“Oh really? I just thought maybe you caught an eyeful and needed a moment to breathe?” 

Kuroo would normally not be so crude, especially about a friend, but Bokuto needed to be knocked down a peg as well. Either Michimiya hadn’t heard him, hadn’t caught on to what he was insinuating or didn’t care, because her focus never wavered. 

The cheers from the beach were growing in volume, especially with Noya, Tanaka, Yamamoto and Yaku wading out to get a closer view. 

“You got ‘im Michimiya-san!” 

“Like hell she does,” Daichi grunted. “Kuroo get in close.” 

Kuroo didn’t hesitate, taking a long step forward, drawing Daichi right up to Michimya, their faces inches from each other. If Kuroo had been able to look up, he might have been jealous. As it was, he had to work harder to keep Daichi aloft than he’d been expecting. And the weight of his bulging muscles was becoming an issue. 

The struggle continued, neither giving an inch. Kuroo could faintly hear Bokuto as well as the two above their heads panting for breath now, the fight going longer than (at least he and Daichi) had expected. 

And then it happened. Daichi’s foot slid forward right across Kuroo’s ribs tickling him and he lost it. He laughed, the shake of his shoulders (already weakened by the long time of holding Daichi up) inducing a cramp that had him hissing in pain, which, of course, distracted Daichi. 

Michimiya used the tiny bit of momentum she had to push Daichi as he turned and bent to check on Kuroo. 

With a squawk he toppled forward into the water, drawing Kuroo half way down with him. Springing up he sputtered out a mouthful of water. Amidst the cheers, victory from Michimiya and Bokuto and congratulations from the spectators, Daichi sought Kuroo. 

Cupping his face, his own brow furrowed with worry, he said, “Oh god, I hurt you. I was so focused on not hurting Yui and then focused on winning that—”

Kuroo wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him into a deep, salt water tinted kiss, licking into his mouth, uncaring of who saw. Pulling back for breath, he said, “When we get home tonight, I’m going to positively wreck you Daichi.” 

Daichi’s eyes were hooded, his hands still cupping Kuroo’s face. He licked his lips then smiled faintly. “We’ll just see if you can.” 

“I’ll show you, don’t worry.” 

Even bruised, battered and a little sunburned, Kuroo did, in fact, show him. And he finally got to touch those abs… thoroughly. 


End file.
